


Reborn

by MChowl23



Category: stony - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChowl23/pseuds/MChowl23
Relationships: Stony





	Reborn

Hoy escombrando entre las cosas viejas de mi habitación, encontré parte de nuestros recuerdos juntos... 

Evadí esas hojas por temor a romperme frente a la persona que está en mi sala... No quería dar explicaciones, temía que doliese más de lo que pudiese soportar... 

Sin embargo, me dije que cuanto antes mejor... Como una bandita, entre más rápido lo hagas, menos duele...

Me atreví a leer las palabras que escribiste cuando decías quererme... Sólo para darme cuenta de una vez por todas... Que lo nuestro jamás estuvo destinado a ser algo más que una amistad. Tenías razón, fue un error.

Lo sé, porque en esas palabras se reflejaron la verdad que jamás noté, que jamás vi... O que tal vez no quise ver u aceptar.

Ahora pienso que si no hubiese pasado nada de ello, tú y yo aún tendríamos ese lazo de amistad... Eso que llaman mejor amigo de por vida, pero supongo que así es la vida, tú y yo, sólo estábamos destinados a ser un cometa en el cielo del otro. Algo que sólo pasa una vez en la vida o cada cientos de años.

Gracias por compartir ese trozo de vida conmigo, tal vez fue tormentoso y doloroso al final... Pero de alguna forma u otra, aprendí y confirmé muchas cosas, que es probable no hubiese sido con otra persona si no era contigo.

Ahora he madurado y es tiempo de seguir adelante, abrirme de nuevo, sonreír de nuevo, ser feliz de nuevo. 

Adiós, por última vez, este es el día en que por fin te dejo libre y me libero a la vez de la carga dolorosa que he sentido desde que dejamos de hablar, no más lágrimas, no más dolor, vacío, anhelos, remordimientos, o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo de mi hacia tí. No me debes nada y yo tampoco.

Hoy por fin puedo decir, que he dado vuelta a la página. Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo.


End file.
